Jens Lehmann
1990–1991 1990–1992 1998–2008 | länderspiele (tore) = 6 (0) 6 (0) 5 (0) 61 (0) | trainervereine = | trainerjahre = }} Jens Lehmann (* 10. November 1969 in Essen) ist ein ehemaliger deutscher Fußballtorwart. Jens Lehmann begann seine Profikarriere 1989 beim FC Schalke 04 in der 2. Bundesliga und stieg 1991 mit dem Team in die 1. Bundesliga auf. Ein Jahr nach dem Gewinn des UEFA-Pokals 1997 verließ er Schalke 04 und wechselte nach Italien zum AC Mailand, wo er seine Stammposition bereits nach wenigen Spielen verlor und daher in der Winterpause nach Deutschland zu Borussia Dortmund zurückkehrte. 2002 konnte er mit Dortmund die Deutsche Meisterschaft gewinnen, bevor er 2003 zum zweiten Mal einen Wechsel ins Ausland vollzog, diesmal nach England zum FC Arsenal, wo er gleich in seiner ersten Saison mit der Mannschaft die Premier League gewann. Auf Grund seiner Leistungen in seinen ersten drei Jahren in England gelang ihm auch der Sprung zum Stammtorwart der deutschen Nationalmannschaft im Vorfeld der Weltmeisterschaft 2006 in Deutschland. Auch bei der Europameisterschaft 2008 in Österreich und der Schweiz stand er im deutschen Tor. Nach Ablauf seines Vertrags in London im Sommer 2008 wechselte Lehmann zum VfB Stuttgart, bei dem er bis zum Ende der Saison 2009/10 beschäftigt war. Jugendzeit und FC Schalke 04 (1987–1998) Jens Lehmann begann mit dem Fußballspielen im Alter von vier Jahren und wurde in seinem siebten Lebensjahr Vereinsmitglied der DJK Heisingen. Allerdings war er in dieser Zeit nicht hauptsächlich als Torwart aktiv, sondern als Mittelstürmer. Zwischen 1978 und 1987 spielte er unter anderem gemeinsam mit Oliver Bierhoff bei Schwarz-Weiß Essen, nunmehr schon ausschließlich als Torwart. Mit der B-Jugend errang er die Deutsche Vize-Meisterschaft. Mit den Erfolgen des Essener Traditions-Vereins wurden auch die Vertreter der Profivereine auf Lehmann aufmerksam. Obwohl er erst einmal in einer Kreisauswahl gespielt hatte, unterschrieb er mit 17 Jahren einen Vertrag beim FC Schalke 04. Nach einem Jahr in der dortigen A-Jugend rückte er in den Profikader der Mannschaft auf, die gerade aus der Bundesliga abgestiegen war. In der Saison 1988/89 war Lehmann einige Zeit Stammtorwart, als Schalke auch in der zweiten Bundesliga zunehmend in Abstiegsgefahr geriet. Doch da ihm einige Fehler unterliefen und er auch gleichzeitig sein Abitur anstrebte, musste er vorerst wieder auf der Bank Platz nehmen. Insgesamt kam der 19-jährige in seiner ersten Profisaison auf 13 Einsätze, und Schalke entging schließlich doch noch dem Sturz in die Amateurklasse. In seiner zweiten Saison bei Schalke stieg Lehmann endgültig zum Stammtorwart auf, und im dritten Jahr gelang den Schalkern die Rückkehr in die erste Bundesliga, nachdem Lehmann in 34 Saisonspielen nur 25 Gegentore hatte hinnehmen müssen. Auch in seiner ersten Bundesliga-Saison blieb Lehmann die Nummer Eins im Schalker Tor. Nachdem die Mannschaft 1991/92 zwischenzeitlich sogar um einen Platz im UEFA-Pokal mitspielte, reichte es am Ende jedoch nur zu Platz 11. 1992/93 folgte der erste größere Rückschlag in der bislang steil aufwärts zeigenden Laufbahn von Jens Lehmann. Als er sich am achten Spieltag einen Innenband-, Kreuzband- und Meniskusriss mit Kapselsprengung zuzog, war sogar seine weitere Karriere in Gefahr. Erst am sechsten Spieltag der Folgesaison kehrte er ins Schalker Tor zurück, doch weder er noch die Schalker Mannschaft konnten die Form der Vorjahre zurückfinden, und so kam es am 12. Spieltag der Saison 1993/94 zu einem Eklat, als Lehmann schon nach 27 Minuten drei Tore gegen Leverkusen zugelassen hatte und die Schalker Anhänger vehement seine Auswechslung forderten. Tatsächlich wechselte der neue Schalker Trainer Jörg Berger ihn zur Halbzeit aus und ersetzte ihn durch Holger Gehrke, der zwei weitere Gegentore hinnehmen musste. Lehmann selbst erlebte das Ende des Spieles nicht mehr mit, denn er war bereits mit der S-Bahn nach Hause gefahren. Erst am 21. Spieltag gewann er seinen Stammplatz zurück (Schalke lag zwischenzeitlich immer noch auf einem Abstiegsplatz), war in den folgenden Wochen aber Garant dafür, dass die Mannschaft sich zum Saisonende noch auf einen Nichtabstiegsplatz retten konnte. Spätestens ab der Saison 1994/95 war Lehmann der unbestrittene Stammtorwart, und er verpasste in den nächsten vier Jahren nur noch zwei Bundesligaspiele. Auch für Schalke ging es aufwärts. In der Saison 1994/95 gelang der sichere Klassenerhalt und in den folgenden Jahren wurde Schalke für die hervorragende Defensivabteilung um Jens Lehmann bekannt, die in der Saison 1995/96 mit 36 Toren die wenigsten Gegentore in der Bundesliga hinnehmen musste und mit Platz 3 die beste Platzierung seit fast 20 Jahren erreichte. 1996/97 gelang Schalke dann der größte Erfolg in der bisherigen Vereinsgeschichte mit dem Gewinn des UEFA-Pokals, bei dem Lehmann im zweiten Endspiel im Elfmeterschießen den ersten Versuch von Inter Mailand parieren konnte. In der Bundesliga war Schalke weniger erfolgreich, denn die geringe Torausbeute reichte nicht aus, um mehr als Platz 12 zu erreichen. Als Titelverteidiger nahm die Mannschaft allerdings auch in der nächsten Saison am UEFA-Pokal teil und konnte bis ins Viertelfinale vordringen, wo sie gegen Inter Mailand unterlag. In der Bundesliga musste Schalke in 34 Ligaspielen nur 32 Gegentore hinnehmen und schaffte mit Platz 5 erneut die Qualifikation für den internationalen Wettbewerb. Dabei konnte Lehmann am 20. Spieltag gegen Borussia Dortmund als erster Torwart in der Bundesligageschichte ein Feldtor erzielen. Er war kurz vor Ende der Partie, beim Stand von 1:2 aus Sicht seines Teams, bei einer Ecke nach vorne aufgerückt und kam im 5-Meter-Raum völlig frei zum Kopfball. Dies war bereits sein zweiter Bundesligatreffer: Am 12. März 1995, beim 6:2 Sieg des FC Schalke 04 gegen den TSV 1860 München, erzielte Lehmann das 6:1 per Elfmeter. Jens Lehmann, Andreas Köpke und Hans-Jörg Butt sind bislang die einzigen Torhüter, die in der Bundesliga mehr als ein Tor erzielten. AC Mailand (1998) Nachdem er zehn Jahre lang ein wichtiges Mitglied der Schalker Mannschaft gewesen war und großen Anteil an der Entwicklung der Zweitligamannschaft in ein Bundesligateam mit internationalen Ambitionen gehabt hatte, entschloss sich der mittlerweile 28-jährige Lehmann, eine neue Herausforderung anzunehmen, und unterschrieb im Juli 1998 einen Dreijahresvertrag beim italienischen Spitzenclub AC Mailand. Bei Mailand zu Beginn als Stammtorhüter gesetzt, musste er nach schlechten Kritiken schon nach wenigen Einsätzen seinen Platz im Tor für Sebastiano Rossi räumen. Im Oktober 1998 bekam Lehmann eine erneute Bewährungschance, wurde aber bereits nach 27 Minuten ausgewechselt, nachdem er ein Gegentor hatte hinnehmen müssen und einen Elfmeter verschuldet hatte. Sein Vertreter Rossi konnte den Strafstoß halten und hatte damit den Stammplatz im Tor von Mailand endgültig erobert. Schon Ende des Monats wurden Gerüchte laut, dass Lehmann den Verein vorzeitig verlassen würde, um zu Borussia Dortmund zu wechseln. Am 24. Dezember 1998 wurde der Wechsel perfekt und Lehmann ging für eine Ablösesumme von rund sieben Millionen Mark nach Dortmund. Der zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf Platz 5 der Tabelle befindliche Bundesligist hatte Lehmann als Nachfolger für Stefan Klos verpflichtet, der den Verein nach 7½ Jahren als Stammtorwart zur Winterpause verlassen hatte. Lehmann selbst kommentierte den vorzeitigen Abgang aus Mailand mit den Worten: „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich bin nicht bereit, ein Dasein als Ersatzmann für Rossi zu fristen“. Nach seinem Wechsel wurde Mailand in dieser Saison noch italienischer Meister, weshalb Lehmann heute, nach weiteren Titelgewinnen mit Dortmund und London, als einziger deutscher Profi überhaupt, von sich behaupten kann, Mitglied von Meisterschaftmannschaften in drei europäischen Spitzenligen gewesen zu sein. Borussia Dortmund (1999–2003) Als langjähriger Spieler von Schalke 04 wurde Lehmann nicht durchgehend mit freundlichen Stimmen beim Revierrivalen aus Dortmund empfangen. In die Rückrunde mit dem Ziel gestartet, noch die Qualifikation für die UEFA Champions League zu erreichen, konnte Lehmann zwar zunächst in vier Ligaspielen ohne Niederlage überzeugen, leistete sich jedoch am 25. Spieltag gegen Hansa Rostock einen Fehltritt, als er in der 90. Minute des Spiels Hansa-Kapitän Timo Lange in die Haare griff und zum ersten Mal in seiner Bundesligakarriere vom Platz gestellt wurde. Nach drei Spielen Sperre kehrte er zurück und kam am 30. Spieltag erstmals nach Schalke zurück, wo er 90 Minuten lang ausgepfiffen und als Verräter beschimpft wurde. In den letzten vier Partien der Saison musste Lehmann nur noch vier Gegentreffer hinnehmen, und Dortmund schaffte am letzten Spieltag noch den Sprung auf den vierten Platz und damit zur Champions-League Qualifikation. In der Folgesaison sorgte vor allem Lehmanns aggressives Auftreten auf dem Platz für Wirbel, eine Folge seines medienwirksamen Duells mit Oliver Kahn um den Stammplatz in der Nationalmannschaft. Dennoch spielte er eine überzeugende Hinrunde und musste in den ersten 17 Saisonspielen nur 13 Gegentore hinnehmen. Auch im Europapokal spielte er überzeugend und konnte Dortmund nach dem frühzeitigem Ausscheiden in der Champions-League zumindest den Verbleib im UEFA-Pokal ermöglichen. Nachdem die Mannschaft das Hinspiel der 3. Runde gegen die Glasgow Rangers mit 0:2 verloren hatte, gab Lehmann im Rückspiel in der Nachspielzeit die Vorlage zum 2:0 und hielt im Elfmeterschießen drei Elfmeter hintereinander, was für seine Mannschaft den Einzug ins Achtelfinale des Wettbewerbs bedeutete. Die Rückrunde lief dagegen äußerst negativ für Lehmann, der mit Dortmund nicht nur ins Mittelfeld der Tabelle abrutschte, sondern sich auch am 24. Spieltag einen erneuten Ausraster erlaubte und nach einem groben Foulspiel abermals die rote Karte sah. Schon in den Wochen zuvor hatte Lehmann mit einigen Fehlern seine Stammposition im Dortmunder Tor in Frage gestellt. Ohne ihn musste Dortmund in drei Spielen drei weitere Niederlagen hinnehmen und geriet endgültig in Abstiegsgefahr. Auch nach seinem Comeback wirkte Lehmann nicht sicherer und leistete sich einige weitere Patzer. Für Dortmund reichte es letztlich mit Platz 11 zum Klassenerhalt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war auch klar, dass Lehmann, der im vergangenen halben Jahr dreimal um eine Freigabe (im Gespräch war unter anderem eine Rückkehr zu Schalke 04) gebeten hatte, auch in der Saison 2000/01 für Borussia Dortmund spielen würde. Die Saison 2000/01 lief für Lehmann größtenteils ereignisarm, einzig seine hohe Anzahl von Gelben Karten fiel weiterhin negativ auf. Insgesamt musste er in seinen 31 Saisonspielen 40 Gegentore hinnehmen, und Dortmund schaffte am Saisonende mit Platz 3 die Rückkehr ins internationale Geschäft. Die Saison 2001/02 sollte Dortmund und Lehmann noch weiter nach vorne bringen. Mit starken Leistungen und einer geschlossenen Defensivabteilung musste Dortmund in der Hinrunde nur 10 Gegentore hinnehmen und lag zur Winterpause punktgleich mit Tabellenführer Leverkusen auf Platz 2. In der Champions-League war man erneut ausgeschieden, hatte aber noch die Qualifikation für den UEFA-Pokal erreicht. Auch in der Rückrunde konnte sich Dortmund weiter an Bayer Leverkusen orientieren. Am 27. Spieltag kam es allerdings zu einem erneuten Eklat um Lehmann. Er hatte beim Sieg gegen Freiburg gegen Soumaila Coulibaly nachgetreten und wurde nachträglich für vier Spiele gesperrt. Schon in den Wochen zuvor hatte Lehmann mit einer Attacke gegen Leverkusens Stürmer Ulf Kirsten und einem Ellbogencheck gegen Bayerns Giovane Elber für Schlagzeilen gesorgt. Im UEFA-Pokal kam Lehmann dagegen weiterhin zum Einsatz und erreichte mit Dortmund das Endspiel. Am 31. Spieltag kehrte Lehmann in die Dortmunder Bundesligamannschaft zurück. Die Mannschaft gewann die letzten drei Saisonspiele und zog dadurch noch an Bayer Leverkusen vorbei. Lehmann feierte dadurch die erste deutsche Meisterschaft seiner Karriere. Im UEFA-Cup Endspiel reichte es dagegen nicht zum Sieg; Dortmund verlor das Endspiel gegen Feyenoord Rotterdam mit 2:3. Wenige Wochen zuvor hatte Lehmann seinen Vertrag in Dortmund bis 2004 verlängert. Die Saison 2002/03 lief für Dortmund nicht annähernd so erfolgreich, auch weil der Verein immer wieder mit Verletzungsausfällen zu kämpfen hatte. Dennoch stand die Mannschaft zur Winterpause auf Platz 2 der Tabelle, was vor allem der Defensivabteilung zu verdanken war, die in 17 Spielen nur 13 Gegentore zugelassen hatte. Lehmann fiel in der Saison hauptsächlich durch zwei weitere Platzverweise auf, am 12. Spieltag nach einer deutlichen Kritik am Schiedsrichter, am 22. Spieltag nachdem er den eigenen Mitspieler Marcio Amoroso verbal attackiert hatte. In der Champions-League schaffte Dortmund erstmals seit einigen Jahren wieder den Sprung in die Zwischenrunde und scheiterte am Ende erst knapp am Einzug ins Viertelfinale. Am 26. Spieltag sollte Lehmann sein letztes Bundesligaspiel für Dortmund bestreiten, nachdem er sich im Training eine lang anhaltende Oberschenkelverletzung zugezogen hatte. Zwar startete Lehmann auch in die Saison 2003/04 als Stammtorwart der Borussia, aber die immer noch geringe Akzeptanz bei den Fans des Vereins, sowie die Tatsache, dass er mit Roman Weidenfeller einen aufstrebenden Konkurrenten um die Torwartposition erhalten hatte, veranlassten den 33jährigen Lehmann, sich erneut mit der Möglichkeit eines Vereinswechsels zu beschäftigen. Vor allem ein Wechsel in eine der Topligen Europas war für ihn nach seinem gescheiterten Versuch in Italien reizvoll. So bestritt er im Ligapokal-Halbfinale der Saison sein letztes Spiel im Dress des Dortmunder Vereins, leistete sich dabei aber auch den fünften Platzverweis seit seinem Wechsel zu Borussia Dortmund, als er den Stuttgarter Stürmer Kevin Kurányi im Strafraum umriss. Einen Tag später nahm der Wechsel konkrete Formen an, nachdem Arsenal London mit Dortmund Verhandlungen aufgenommen hatte. Lehmann sollte bei Arsenal den ehemaligen englischen Nationaltorhüter David Seaman ersetzen. Endgültig sicher wurde der Wechsel am 26. Juli 2003, nachdem sich die Vereinsführungen beider Vereine auf eine Ablösesumme von 3,5 Millionen Euro und zusätzlich den Transfer von Arsenals Ersatzkeeper Guillaume Warmuz nach Dortmund einigten. Nach 129 Bundesligaspielen und 37 internationalen Einsätzen endete das Kapitel Dortmund für Jens Lehmann. FC Arsenal (2003–2008) In seiner ersten Saison in London (2003/04) kam Lehmann bei allen 38 Saisonspielen zum Einsatz und entwickelte sich zu einem überzeugenden Rückhalt für die Mannschaft des FC Arsenal, die im Saisonverlauf ohne Niederlage blieb und mit elf Punkten Vorsprung englischer Meister wurde. Dabei musste Lehmann in der gesamten Saison nur 26 Gegentore hinnehmen. Nachdem er im Champions-League Achtelfinale noch Garant für das Weiterkommen der Londoner gewesen war, musste er im Viertelfinale gegen die Lokalrivalen vom FC Chelsea Kritik einstecken, als er sich einen schweren Fehler im Rückspiel erlaubte und seine Mannschaft ausschied. Die Saison 2004/05 verlief wechselhaft für Lehmann, der sich mit zwei Fehlern im Champions-League Gruppenspiel gegen Panathinaikos Athen erneut Kritik einfing und nach einem Formtief im Winter vorübergehend seine Stammposition an Manuel Almunia verlor. Nachdem zeitweise gar von einem Abschied Lehmanns aus London die Rede war, kehrte er am 26. Spieltag, nach zehn Spielen Pause, wieder ins Tor von Arsenal zurück, weil sich auch mit Almunia der Erfolg der Vorsaison nicht wieder einstellte und Arsenal zwischenzeitlich auf den dritten Tabellenplatz abrutschte. In den letzten 13 Saisonspielen musste Lehmann nur noch sieben Gegentreffer hinnehmen und war entscheidend daran beteiligt, dass Arsenal letztlich noch die englische Vizemeisterschaft erringen konnte. Auch im FA-Cup konnte sich Lehmann auszeichnen, indem er in der regulären Spielzeit gegen Manchester United eine fehlerfreie Partie zeigte und im Elfmeterschießen den entscheidenden Schuss parierte. thumb|Lehmann beim FC Arsenal (2007) In der Saison 2005/06 kam Lehmann in allen Saisonspielen zum Einsatz und musste in diesen 38 Ligaspielen insgesamt 31 Gegentore hinnehmen. Am letzten Spieltag der Saison schaffte die Mannschaft noch den Sprung auf Platz 4 in der Tabelle und damit die Teilnahme an der Qualifikation zur Champions-League 2006/07. In der Champions-League entwickelte sich Lehmann zum Führungsspieler der Mannschaft und musste in seinen acht Saisonauftritten kein einziges Gegentor hinnehmen. Vor allem in den Spielen gegen Real Madrid im Achtelfinale und im Halbfinale gegen Villarreal, als Lehmann im Rückspiel in der 90. Minute einen für das Weiterkommen entscheidenden Elfmeter von Juan Román Riquelme hielt, war er der Erfolgsgarant der Mannschaft. Im Finale gegen den FC Barcelona sah Lehmann in der 19. Minute eine Rote Karte, als er außerhalb des Strafraums ein Gegentor durch den allein auf ihn zustürmenden Samuel Eto’o verhindern wollte, wobei er die Wertung dieses Gegentores durch seine Notbremse verhinderte. Zwar konnte seine Mannschaft in der Folge in Unterzahl in Führung gehen, musste in der Schlussphase aber noch zwei Gegentore zur 1:2-Niederlage hinnehmen. Jens Lehmann blieb in der Champions League außerdem 852 Minuten ohne Gegentor, so lange wie kein anderer Torhüter vor ihm. Er löste damit Edwin van der Sar als Rekordhalter ab. Im August 2006 wurde Jens Lehmann zum „Besten Torwart“ der UEFA-Saison 2005/06 in der Champions-League gekürt. Im April 2006 unterzeichnete Lehmann einen Einjahresvertrag mit Arsenal, den er im April 2007 um ein weiteres Jahr verlängerte. In den ersten beiden Saisonspielen der Premier League Saison 2007/08 passierte Lehmann jeweils ein schwerer Fehler. Als er sich eine Kapselzerrung im Sprunggelenk zuzog, rückte der Spanier Manuel Almunia in die Anfangsformation. Dieser spielte fehlerfreie Partien, und erkämpfte sich so seinen Stammplatz, den er auch trotz einiger Fehler nach der Genesung Lehmanns behielt. Da Lehmann seitdem nicht mehr als Stammtorhüter von Arsenal eingesetzt wurde, war ein Wechsel des Torhüters zur Winterpause nicht ausgeschlossen. Einer Rückkehr zu Borussia Dortmund erteilte Lehmann nach längerer Überlegung jedoch eine Absage. Am 4. Mai 2008 wurde bekannt, dass Lehmann nach Saisonende den FC Arsenal definitiv verlässt. Im letzten Saisonheimspiel gegen den FC Everton wurde er kurz vor Schluss eingewechselt, um ihm den Abschied von den Anhängern des Klubs zu ermöglichen. VfB Stuttgart (2008–2010) Am 3. Juni 2008 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Lehmann ab der Saison 2008/09 für den VfB Stuttgart spielen würde. Dort unterschrieb er zunächst einen Einjahresvertrag, den er später bis Sommer 2010 verlängerte. Obwohl Lehmann in der Saison 2008/09 als gesetzter Torhüter durchweg gute Leistungen zeigte, rutschte der Verein in der Hinrunde bis auf Platz 11 ab, was in der Entlassung des Trainers Armin Veh mündete. Mit Markus Babbel als neuem Teamchef ab November 2008 konnte man sich jedoch bis Saisonende bis auf Platz 3 verbessern, was die Qualifikation zur Champions League bedeutete. Jens Lehmann war dabei in jeder Partie der Saison volle 90 Minuten auf dem Platz. Sein letztes internationales Spiel bestritt Jens Lehmann am 17. März 2010. Es war das Rückspiel im Achtelfinale der Champions League, welches der VfB auswärts 0:4 gegen den FC Barcelona verlor. Am 8. Mai 2010 bestritt er schließlich sein letztes Bundesligaspiel für den VfB Stuttgart beim 1:1-Unentschieden gegen die TSG 1899 Hoffenheim, womit er zugleich auch seine aktive Fußballkarriere beendete. Nationalmannschaft thumb|Jens Lehmann bei einem Interview vor dem EM-Qualifikationsspiel gegen Irland 2006 Sein Debüt in der deutschen Nationalmannschaft gab er am 18. Februar 1998 in Maskat beim 2:0-Erfolg gegen den Oman. Jens Lehmann nahm mit der Nationalmannschaft an der Weltmeisterschaft 1998, der Europameisterschaft 2000, der Weltmeisterschaft 2002 und der Europameisterschaft 2004 teil, kam jedoch nie zum Einsatz. Jürgen Klinsmann erklärte bei seinem Debüt als Bundestrainer im Sommer 2004, dass es keine klare Nummer 1 im Tor der Nationalmannschaft gebe und setzte die beiden Konkurrenten Kahn und Lehmann im Rahmen des Rotationsprinzips abwechselnd ein. Die ungeklärte Torhüterfrage sorgte im Vorfeld der Weltmeisterschaft 2006 für intensive öffentliche Diskussionen. Am 7. April 2006 verkündete Klinsmann schließlich die Entscheidung zu Gunsten Lehmanns. Dessen Verein Arsenal London hatte zuvor das Halbfinale der Champions League erreicht und dabei acht Spiele in Folge – bei fünf von diesen (darunter den letzten vier) stand jeweils Lehmann im Tor – kein Gegentor kassiert (auch in den folgenden Halbfinalspielen blieb Arsenal mit Lehmann im Tor ohne Gegentreffer), während sein Konkurrent durch leichte Verletzungen und einige Patzer negativ aufgefallen war. Klinsmann betonte aber, dass nicht Kahns Fehler ausschlaggebend für die Entscheidung waren, sondern vielmehr die Spielphilosophie Lehmanns, der als der kommunikativere und anpassungsfähigere Spieler galt. Am 30. Juni 2006 sorgte er für das Erreichen des Halbfinales der deutschen Nationalmannschaft bei der WM, als er im Viertelfinalspiel gegen Argentinien im Elfmeterschießen zwei Strafstöße hielt und Deutschland dadurch mit 5:3 n. E. gewann. Der von Torwarttrainer Andreas Köpke handgeschriebene Spickzettel mit Informationen über die Schützen der argentinischen Mannschaft, der Lehmann vor Beginn des Elfmeterschießens in die Hand gedrückt wurde, wurde von diesem später der Aktion Ein Herz für Kinder zur Verfügung gestellt. Bei einer Versteigerung erwarb das Unternehmen EnBW den Zettel für eine Million Euro und stiftete ihn dem Haus der Geschichte in Bonn. In der Nationalmannschaft hält er den Rekord der längsten Serie ohne Gegentor: Beim 3:0 gegen Österreich im Februar 2008 überbot er seinen eigenen Rekord und war bis zum 2:2 gegen Weißrussland insgesamt 681 Minuten ohne Gegentor. Im selben Spiel übernahm er auch erstmals die Kapitänsbinde, wobei er in diesem Spiel der vierte Kapitän war. Nachdem Lehmann in der Premier League nicht mehr regelmäßig eingesetzt wurde, kamen Zweifel daran auf, ob Lehmann ohne ausreichende Spielpraxis bei der Europameisterschaft 2008 Topleistungen abrufen kann. Dennoch konnte Lehmann unter anderem im Viertelfinale gegen Portugal und im Finale gegen Spanien mit einer guten Leistung die Kritiker überzeugen. Am 8. August 2008 gab Lehmann bekannt, vom Posten des Torhüters der Nationalmannschaft zurückzutreten, um noch vor der WM 2010 in Südafrika den Weg für einen jüngeren Keeper freizumachen. Bundestrainer Joachim Löw selbst äußerte sich positiv über Lehmanns Nationalmannschaftskarriere, indem er seine professionelle Einstellung als vorbildlich bezeichnete. Auch Lehmann bedankte sich für die lehrreiche Zeit im Nationalteam und beschrieb seinen Karrierehöhepunkt, die Weltmeisterschaft 2006, als „phantastisch“ und „einzigartig“. Lehmann blieb in 31 seiner insgesamt 61 Länderspiele ohne Gegentor. Damit hat er die beste Quote unter allen deutschen Nationaltorhütern mit mindestens zwanzig Einsätzen. Nachdem sich Lehmann Ende März 2009 entschied, noch ein zweites Jahr in Stuttgart zu spielen, liebäugelte er auch mit einem Comeback in der Nationalmannschaft. Torwarttrainer Köpke gab jedoch an, Lehmann aus Rücksicht auf die jüngeren Torhüter nicht mehr zu nominieren.Lehmann: "Nationalelf wäre ein Anreiz", 4. April 2009 (kicker online)Köpke denkt nicht an Lehmann, 27. März 2009 (kicker online) Nach dem Tod von Robert Enke und dem Ausfall von René Adler wurde im Vorfeld der WM 2010 erneut über eine Rückkehr Lehmanns spekuliert. Er erklärte jedoch, nicht als Ersatztorwart zur Verfügung zu stehen, sondern nur als Nummer eins. Erfolge/Titel Als Nationalspieler * Weltmeisterschafts-Zweiter: 2002 (als Ersatztorhüter ohne Einsatz) * Confed Cup Dritter: 2005 * Weltmeisterschafts-Dritter: 2006 * Europameisterschafts-Zweiter: 2008 Mit seinen Vereinen * UEFA-Pokal: 1997 * Deutscher Meister: 2002 * Englischer Meister: 2004 * FA Community Shield: 2004 * FA Cup: 2005 Auszeichnungen * Bester Torhüter Europas: 1997, 2006 *UEFA Club Torhüter des Jahres: 2006 * Bester Torhüter der Premier League: 2004 * Zweiter bei der Wahl zum Welttorhüter des Jahres 2006 * Man of the Match, FA Cup Finale '05: 2005: * Silbernes Lorbeerblatt mit der Deutschen Nationalmannschaft * Aufnahme ins All-Star-Team der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2006 * Bambi, sportliche Leistung und Teamgeist: 2006 * Steiger Award in der Kategorie Sport, Fairness und Teamgeist: 2008 * Goldener Handschuh des Internetportals torwart.de 2009/2010 Verwarnungen / Platzverweise * Jens Lehmann erhielt in der Bundesliga 36 gelbe Karten. * Insgesamt siebenmal wurde er des Platzes verwiesen: fünfmal in der Bundesliga (Negativrekord für einen Torwart) und je einmal im DFL-Ligapokal und in der UEFA Champions League. Außersportliches Leben Jens Lehmann und sein älterer Bruder wuchsen im Essener Stadtteil Heisingen auf. 1988 machte er sein Abitur und studierte, neben seiner Tätigkeit als Berufsfußballer, von 1992 bis 1998 mehrere Semester Volkswirtschaftslehre an der Universität Münster. Seit 1999 ist er mit einer Grundschullehrerin verheiratet. Diese hatte zusammen mit dem Fußballer Knut Reinhardt schon einen Sohn, den Lehmann später adoptierte. Im Juli 2000 wurde ihr gemeinsamer Sohn geboren, im März 2006 ihre Tochter. Jens Lehmanns Cousin, Jochen Rotthaus, ebenfalls aus Essen-Heisingen, ist heute Geschäftsführer der TSG 1899 Hoffenheim. Lehmann unterstützt die Stiftung Jugendfußball, die 2000, unter anderem auf Initiative von Jürgen Klinsmann, gegründet wurde und ist dort Mitglied im Kuratorium. Des Weiteren ist er Botschafter der Stiftung Power-Child Campus South Africa und der Trautmann Foundation und engagiert sich für die Willow Foundation des ehemaligen englischen Torhüters Bob Wilson und die englische Anti-Rassismus-Initiative Kick it Out. In der deutsch-südafrikanischen Kinofilmproduktion Themba - Das Spiel seines Lebens spielt Jens Lehmann einen Talentsichter, der einen um das Überleben seiner Familie kämpfenden Jungen entdeckt und fördert. Die Handlung basiert auf einem Roman des Schriftstellers Lutz van Dijk. Der Film feierte am 5. August 2010 seine Kinopremiere.http://www.filmstarts.de/kritiken/102464-Themba.html Themba auf filmstarts.de Literatur * B.F. Hoffmann: Das große Lexikon der Bundesligatorhüter, Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2003, ISBN 3-89602-526-0 * Jens Lehmann (mit Christof Siemes): Der Wahnsinn liegt auf dem Platz, Verlag Kiepenheuer & Witsch, 2010, ISBN 978-3-462-04110-1 Weblinks * * Spielerdaten auf HefleswetzKick * Spielerprofil auf vfb.de * Die A-Länderspiele von Jens Lehmann * Die Europapokalspiele von Jens Lehmann * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fußballnationalspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Italienischer Meister (Fußball) Kategorie:Fußballtorhüter (Deutschland) Kategorie:Englischer Meister (Fußball) Kategorie:Deutscher Meister (Fußball) Kategorie:Person (Essen) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1969 Kategorie:Mann }}